callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
United States Navy
The United States Navy (USN) is the sea branch of the U.S. Armed Forces, and is featured in the games Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In the mission Shock and Awe, as the U.S. Marines assault the capital city, operators from SEAL Team Six are mentioned to have located a nuclear device in the presidential palace. Along with NEST team members, they attempt to disarm the bomb, but despite their efforts the nuke detonates, killing approximately 30,000 People. Call of Duty: World at War In the American campaign of Call of Duty: World at War the player plays as a U.S. Marine fighting in island campaigns such as Okinawa and Peleliu. The U.S. Navy is mainly seen in game in the level "Little Resistance" where the player disembarks from a U.S. Navy ship and lands on the island of Peleliu while being heavily supported by the Navy as well as being provided with rocket support from U.S. Navy bombardment ships. The Navy also plays a large role in the level "Black Cats" where the Navy is seen under attack from Japanese planes and must be supported by the player, Locke, a sailor in the Navy that is part of the crew of a PBY Catalina. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The United States Navy leads the assault of The Gulag and several oil rigs, providing both artillery barrages and air support for TF-141, under the control of General Shepherd, however they seem to follow his orders with less urgency than the Rangers in Washington D.C. do. During the Battle of Washington, D.C., Navy SEALs fast-rope onto the Department of Commerce to help retake it. The Rangers assaulting the building eventually link up the with SEALs on the roof to evacuate from the city. However, during the evacuation, the SEALs are shot down. Call of Duty: Black Ops In the mission "Redemption", after discovering the Russian ship Rusalka is the broadcast station for releasing the deadly Nova-6 compound, Weaver calls in several Navy ships to destroy the station and stop the gas from being unleashed. The Navy does this with deadly efficiency, picking up Hudson and Mason directly after the battle. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The U.S. Navy is seen in the reveal trailer for the game, as well as in the gameplay demo of "Hunter Killer". List of Ships and Aircraft Used Ships *''Fletcher''-class destroyer *''Los Angeles''-class submarine *Landing Craft *Zodiac (MW2 and 3) *LCAC (MW3) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arleigh_Burke_class_destroyer Arleigh Burke-class guided missile destroyer] (MW3) *Nimitz-class aircraft carrier (MW3) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/San_Antonio_class San Antonio-class amphibious transport dock] (MW3) Aircraft *F4U Corsair *PBY Catalina Named Ships *USS Boise *[[U.S.S. Chicago|USS Chicago]] *[[U.S.S. Dallas|USS Dallas]] *[[USS Nimitz|USS Nimitz]] Named Aircraft *Hammerhead *Mantaray *Red Rider Category:Armies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions